mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Песня в кафетерии
Песня в кафетерии ( ) — одна из песен фильма My Little Pony: Девочки из Эквестрии. Сумеречная Искорка и её новые друзья поют песню в школьной столовой Лицея Кантерлота, чтобы создать единство между учениками и повысить популярность Искорки, а также помочь всем забыть видео о её позоре. Это единственная песня в фильме, которую девочки исполняют прямо на экране. Песня служит вторым треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Также она присутствует в миниигре «Девочки из Эквестрии» в мобильной игре Gameloft, причём в укороченном виде (отличный вокал Ребекки Шойхет и без гитарного соло Флэша). thumb|310px :Пай, Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Рарити: ::Хэй, хэй, хэй ребята! ::Есть что сказать у нас: ::Кажемся другими, ::Как дня и ночи час. ::Посмотрите хорошенько, ::Поймёте вы: ::Мы такие, точно совсем как вы. ::Хэй, хэй, хэй ребята, ::Мы скажем вам, ::Что дано в нашей жизни ::Случаться чудесам. ::Мы казались другими, ::Будто дня и ночи час, ::Только Искорка сумела ::Переубедить всех нас! ::Давай, вставай! ::Вслед за нами повторяй ::Вместе Искорке поможем, ::Ты спеши, не отставай! ::Про всё забудь, ::Ведь с друзьями лёгок путь! ::Вместе всё сумеем, ::Пусть поможет каждый ::Хоть чуть-чуть! :Пай: ::Хэй! Хэй! Подпевай! ::Не сиди ::И не скучай! ::Руки вверх ::Опускай, ::Движения за мною ::Повторяй! :Рарити: ::Щедрая, добрая, :и Пинки Пай: ::Весёлая и бодрая. :и Рарити: ::Искорка дала понять :Дэш: ::То, какими можем стать. :Пай, Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Рарити: ::Давай, вставай! ::Вслед за нами повторяй ::Вместе Искорке поможем, ::Ты спеши, не отставай! ::Про всё забудь, ::Ведь с друзьями лёгок путь! ::Вместе всё сумеем, ::Пусть поможет каждый ::Хоть чуть-чуть! :Искорка: ::Чтоб не случилось здесь, ::Я остаюсь собой. ::Ты верен будь себе ::И пусть мы разные с тобой. ::Если вы со мной, ::То разногласьям места нет! ::Нас не разлить водой, ::И общим будет наш успех! :ученики: ::Прыжок, держи ритм, ::Ножкой топни, кружись! ::Ну же, не сиди, ::Ближе подходи! ::Вставай, не сиди (Хэй!), ::Ножкой топни, кружись! ::Вместе мы так легко ::Выиграем бой! ::Прыжок, держи ритм (Хэй!), ::Ножкой топни, кружись! ::Ну же, не сиди, ::Ближе подходи! ::Вставай, не сиди (Хэй!), ::Ножкой топни, кружись! ::Вместе мы так легко ::Выиграем бой! ::Прыжок, держи ритм (Хэй!), ::Ножкой топни, кружись! ::Ну же, не сиди, ::Ближе подходи! ::Вставай, не сиди (Хэй!), ::Ножкой топни, кружись! ::Вместе мы так легко... - Оригинальная озвучка= Песня= thumb|310px :Пай, Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Рарити: ::Hey, hey, everybody ::We've got something to say ::We may seem as different ::As the night is from day ::But you look a little deeper ::And you will see ::That I'm just like you ::And you're just like me. ::Yeah! ::Hey, hey, everybody ::We're here to shout ::That the magic of friendship ::Is what it's all about ::Yeah, ::We thought we were different ::As the night is from the day ::Until Twilight Sparkle ::Helped us see another way ::So get up get down ::If you're gonna come around ::We can work together ::Helping Twilight win the crown ::So get up get down ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound ::If we work together ::Helping Twilight Sparkle ::Win the crown! :Пай: ::Hey, hey hands up now, ::We're sending a message ::To the crowd ::Hands wave up ::Then come down ::We party together ::All around :Рарити: ::Generous, honesty, :Эпплджек: ::Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Флаттершай: ::Twilight helped us each to see :Дэш: ::All that we can be! :Пай, Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Рарити: ::So get up get down ::If you're gonna come around ::We can work together ::Helping Twilight win the crown ::So get up get down ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound ::If we work together ::Helping Twilight Sparkle ::Win the crown! :Искорка: ::I'm gonna be myself ::No matter what I do ::And if we're different yeah ::I want you to be true to you ::If you follow me ::We'll put our differences aside ::We'll stick together and ::Start working on that school pride! :ученики: ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown! ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown! ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot... |-| Расширенная версия= thumb|310px :Пай, Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Рарити: ::Hey, hey, everybody ::We've got something to say ::We may seem as different ::As the night is from day ::But you look a little deeper ::And you will see ::That I'm just like you ::And you're just like me. ::Yeah! ::Hey, hey, everybody ::We're here to shout ::That the magic of friendship ::Is what it's all about ::Yeah, ::We thought we were different ::As the night is from the day ::Until Twilight Sparkle ::Helped us see another way ::So get up get down ::If you're gonna come around ::We can work together ::Helping Twilight win the crown ::So get up get down ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound ::If we work together ::Helping Twilight Sparkle ::Win the crown! :Пай: ::Hey, hey hands up now, ::We're sending a message ::To the crowd ::Hands wave up ::Then come down ::We party together ::All around :Рарити: ::Generous, honesty, :Эпплджек: ::Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Флаттершай: ::Twilight helped us each to see :Дэш: ::All that we can be! :Пай, Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Рарити: ::So get up get down ::If you're gonna come around ::We can work together ::Helping Twilight win the crown ::So get up get down ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound ::If we work together ::Helping Twilight Sparkle ::Win the crown! :Искорка: ::I'm gonna be myself ::No matter what I do ::And if we're different yeah ::I want you to be true to you ::If you follow me ::We'll put our differences aside ::We'll stick together and ::Start working on that school pride! :ученики: ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown! ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown! ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around ::Jump up make a sound (Hey!) ::Stomp your hooves turn around ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown! (Yeah!) }} Другие версии en:Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song) Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»